Kingdoms Rise and Kingdoms Fall
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: For the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days Challenge. Various moments in the lives of the Weasleys.   Title from U2's 'October'
1. Sapphires

**Day One**

'**Sapphires'**

Bill ducks another curse, smiling in relief as Fleur returns to her feet. Despite the danger she's in, she manages to smile. He knows she's hated spending the past few months in hiding. Like him, like Charlie, she has to be _doing_ something. At all times. She sends a neat curse at her opponent, knocking them flat, then turns and takes out his with a neat flick of her wand. They reach out to each other, hoping for a few more seconds before they have to rejoin the fight. They touch hands before they hear someone behind them. Bill whirls around, wand drawn, before he meets the sapphire eyes of his younger brother.

'Bill! It's George!' Fleur screams, just in time. Bill bounds forward and hugs George close.

'Thank Merlin you're ok' they whisper, before the halls are filled with sound and dust. The ground trembles slightly, knocking them off their feet. The three stand, brushing themselves off. Fleur peers down the hallway, trying to make sense of what just happened.

'Sounds like a wall collapsed' Bill says, placing a hand on her shoulder 'I hope no one was hurt.'

Then, they hear George's cry from behind them. Bill turns to face his brother.

'George! Are you ok!' George shakes his head, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground. Fleur sits beside him, looking concerned.

'George! Are you hurt!' Bill says, then smiles in relief as George shakes his head again.

'Bill' George finally croaks out 'It's Fred.'

His eyes fill with tears, and Bill feels the smile sliding from his face as he joins his wife and brother in their grief.

**A/N:** So, first of all, sorry to make you cry Amy. Also, I know Fleur should have an accent, but I suck at writing it, so use your imagination folks! As always, read and review.

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**preposition **

in the

on

on the

at

at the

to

by the


	2. Moonlight

**Day Two**

**Moonlight**

The moonlight makes Bill's scars hurt and it kills Fleur to watch. George comes over every full moon, and distracts his brother from the pain. The same way he used to come over with Fred. Together they talk over old times, laughing, and sometimes crying unashamedly. Then one night, as he gets ready to leave, Fleur thanks him for helping Bill. He smiles, and tells her that it's nothing.

'No, it isn't. You are the only one that helps him. I think he would be dead from pain if you weren't here. You save him.'

George pulls on his traveller's cloak and opens the door. He smiles sadly before turning to see her.

'You're wrong. He saves me.'


	3. Sunshine

**Day Three**

**Sunshine**

The war has ended, the Weasleys are celebrating. Fred and George are chasing Percy around the room while Ron is sitting _very_ still, cooing over Baby Ginny in his lap. Bill and Charlie stand outside the kitchen window playing with a Quaffle. Then, a crash cuts through the apparent calm, sunshine spilling through the now broken window. Molly and Arthur run outside to find two very upset young boys. They argue with each other, desperate to take the blame.

'It was me! Billy didn't do it!'

'No, it was my fault the window broke.'

'No it wasn't. Don't get Billy in trouble. I did it.'

The two boys are finally too loud to make any sense. Arthur drops onto his knees and smiles kindly at them.

'Boys. We don't care who did it. It was an accident. We know that.'

'These things happen' Molly continued 'Uncle Fab can fix it when he's here next. Nothing to cry over. It'll all be ok.'

Days later, Molly sits in the kitchen sobbing. Sunlight streaks through the still broken window. Her brothers are dead, the window won't be fixed. Not by her them. Bill and Charlie wrap small arms around her.

'It's ok Mummy, it's all going to be ok.'

She struggles to find a way to believe them.

**A/N:** So, I tried to write this all happy and it became this. I'm a bad person, cause I can't give these poor Weasleys a break. As always, please review.


	4. Empty

**Day Four**

**Empty**

Every single day for three years Percy had come home to an empty flat. No noise, no photos, no one who loved him. He ate fast food every night and there was only milk in the fridge. Every single day, until Audrey. She brought the world back with her.

Now, the walls were painted a soft yellow. The kitchen was filled with food and the most wonderful smells. There were beautiful pictures on the walls and books on the shelves. Every night, she played the same old muggle record, telling him that her parents had played it at their wedding. His tiny little flat had finally begun to feel like a home.

He knew that there was a huge fight coming, and so did she. What she didn't know was that he missed, wanted, needed his family. She didn't know that even though he loved her, without the others he'd just feel empty.

**A/N:** Wow, I suck at this resolution making stuff. I told myself I'd write a happy chapter and then I went and did this. Oops. Sorry for the delay...please review!


	5. Love? What Do I Know Of Love?

**Day Five**

**Love? What Do I Know Of Love?**

It's been raining on and off for three weeks now. Hermione and Harry keep talking, off by themselves.

_They're lying to you..._

No! They aren't. They're trying to figure out what's going on. What we have to do.

_They don't want you here...they want to be alone...you should leave and save them the trouble..._

No! I won't leave her! She loves me! I know she does!

_Love? How could anyone love you...besides, haven't you seen them together...all alone..._

It's been raining for almost four weeks, and they hear voices from somewhere nearby. They listen for what feels like hours and all he can think is that his baby sister is in trouble. Nothing else matters. He hears snippets of the other's conversation but all he can hear is his sister's name.

_Ginny... _'That silly girl acted most unwisely there'..._Ginny_

'Shut up about my sister' he spits

_Ginny...Ginny...Ginny...Ginny...Ginny_

It gets louder and louder as Harry and Hermione get more and more hysterical until it's almost deafening him.

_They don't care about her...they only care about each other and the stupid horcruxes...Ginny needs us and we're sitting around in a bloody tent..._

'What do you reckon Ron? Ron?' Harry's voice cuts into the noise.

He doesn't remember much after that, except that he's suddenly out in the rain, in the middle of nowhere. He can't see the tent, let alone remember where it is. All he knows is that a weight has lifted off his heart and he knows who he is again.

'Ron!' Her voice had cut through the night, desperate. He'd ignored her. He loved her, but he left her. He needed to get back.

He's playing with the Deluminator on Christmas Day when he hears a voice he hasn't heard in weeks.

'Ron' she says, and he knows in his heart that this is it. She's his way back, she's his signal. She's his way home. He doesn't hesitate, grabbing his things and walking outside, apparating as soon as the light enters him. He wanders for hours, calling their names, with no luck. So he apparates again, and this time he finds them. Harry walks past him without noticing, following a silvery doe.

Ron Weasley watches his best friend dive into a frozen lake, and waits for him to return. When nothing happens, he runs for the ice, not even stopping to catch his breath before following. He'll never know how, but he saves him and retrieves the sword, just in time.

'Are you mental?' he asks, speaking the first words to enter his head.

_I have seen your heart and it is mine..._he won't listen this time..._I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears..._That's nice for you, you nosy git..._all you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..._he won't let it control him again, he won't hurt her, not this time.

'Stab!'

_Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter..._it's not true, it can't be true, she loves them all..._least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend..._it's not true..._second best, always, eternally overshadowed_...not this time.

'Ron, stab it now'

He's ready to, ready to raise the sword and stab it into a thousand pieces, until _she_ appears. She grows from the locket, and she's beautiful and amazing and perfect, and she's his Hermione, taunting him, looking at him like he's mud on her shoe and she's wrapped herself around Harry and they're kissing and he can't take anymore...

He raises his arms and runs to the locket, sticking it through.

Weeks later, he stands in the hallway of Malfoy Manor, safe in the knowledge that she is in the next room, that he can go in there and be with her. He can be with her at the very least.

_You can save yourself, just take Harry and leave..._

He can hear them all talking, arguing about calling the Dark Lord. Then Bellatrix utters words that cut into his heart. 'And I think we can dispose of the Mudblood.'

_She is no use to you...not when they are done...save yourself..._

'Greyback, take her if you want her'

_I have seen your heart and it is mine..._

No. It's not. It's hers.

'NOOOOOOOOO' he screams, as he races towards her, unsure what he'll find, and uncaring either way. He may die, but at least he'll die with her. At least he'll die at home.

**A/N: **This ended up a lot longer than I'd planned. I hope at least one person likes it. If that happens, then it's done the job I intended.


End file.
